


Too Damn Hot

by radkoko



Series: A Summer of Fun [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Summer Foods, Summer Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka is too hot to move in the summer heat, good thing he's got Kakashi to look out for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: A Summer of Fun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Too Damn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For the KakaIru Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020  
> Week 5: Summer Foods

Iruka laid prone on the floor, no longer caring about anything. It was too hot to move. Too hot to even think.

His entire body protested the thought of moving, but he knew he would have to eventually.

The air was stagnant, not moving even though he had every window in his place open in hopes that the wind might grace him with a breeze. The temperature had been through the roof all week and it was one of the only times that Iruka regretted having a top floor apartment.

“What have we here?” A voice called from his open balcony door.

Iruka didn’t even have to turn his head to know who was there. “What do you want, Kakashi?”

“I brought some treats,” Kakashi said, rattling a plastic bag, and Iruka had to decide if it was worth looking to see what Kakashi had brought him.

Iruka groaned; He couldn’t bear to move, and even if he wanted to, his bare back would probably stick to the hardwood floor. He could already feel the rivulets of sweat dripping down his side, making him feel just that much worse.

He heard Kakashi walk into the apartment, carefully stepping around him, and continuing towards the kitchen. There was nothing that Kakashi could do to ruin his kitchen that Iruka hadn’t already done at least once, so Iruka just let him manage. At this point Kakashi probably knew Iruka’s kitchen better than Iruka knew it himself.

A massive cacophony came from his kitchen as Kakashi put stuff away, but Iruka had no idea how Kakashi could possibly be making so much noise.

“You want anything?” Kakashi asked.

“Only if I don’t have to get up.”

Iruka waited and listened as Kakashi walked back over to sit down next to him. Kakashi leaned over so Iruka could see him from his spot on the floor.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but you might have to at least sit up to eat.” Iruka groaned at the thought. “I can give some incentive,” Kakashi said, bringing a slice of watermelon up to show off to him.

“Oooohh.” Iruka’s mouth started to water at the sight, but he was still having trouble getting his body to obey.

Kakashi watched Iruka as he sat there not moving a muscle.

“I guess I should eat it then if you aren’t interested,” Kakashi said, pulling down his mask to take a bite of the fruit.

“Hey!” Iruka whined and pulled at Kakashi’s shirt to drag him into a kiss.

When Kakashi leaned away he smiled, “If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask…”

“I was trying to save my fruit from being eaten by you.”

Kakashi pouted, “Maybe I should take back all the popsicles and ice cream I bought for you too.”

“You got all that for me?” Iruka asked, and Kakashi nodded. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Iruka pulled him down into another kiss, still unable to make himself sit up.

“I know,” Kakashi teased and took a bite of the watermelon in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been inspired by the heat that has settled around me... It was 102 on Friday last week and in the 90s since then.


End file.
